


Oh What a Night

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, awkward family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: Ben Solo is returning home for dinner with his estranged parents. His date is something his parents already know...their friend Amilyn Holdo.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Amilyn Holdo, Kylo Ren/Amilyn Holdo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	Oh What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> The talented [@skerft1](https://twitter.com/skerft1) posted this [art](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1-UeJ5gYTc/?utm_source=ig_web_options_share_sheet) and an idea instantly popped into my head. It percolated a while and I ended up writing this. Hopefully it makes you laugh, or feel uncomfortable, or a combination of the two.
> 
> A thank you to [theselittlefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for the beta read and support.

“Leia, why are we doing this?” Han asks his wife, who is wiping the already-spotless counter top. “You’re nervous. I’m nervous. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I’m not nervous Han. I’m... I’m _ excited _to see our son again, after so many years. Remember we always said we didn’t care how it happened, we wanted our son to come home?”

Han shifts on his feet. He remembers. He remembers mistakes he made, words he shouldn’t have said, tears he has shed. Tears Leia cried while he held her. He wants their son back. But Jesus, does it have to be in a way that makes everyone feel awkward and uncomfortable? Is this Ben’s way of revenging himself on them? Maybe he’s being paranoid. 

But a mental picture intrudes on his vision and he shakes his head to make it go away. Maybe he’s not being paranoid.

Leia continues to clean up imaginary messes, her fidgety energy broadcasting her anxiety more loudly than any words could. 

"Han, you know what this day means to me. To us. Ben is coming home. I don't care who he is with or how he gets here."

"Even if he rides your best friend to the house?" Han interjects. His nerves are coming out in jokes, and this is another bad omen. Leia and Ben never like his jokes.

Leia is scowling at him when their dog Chewie begins to bark. Sure enough, there is a car in the driveway. Han discerns two shadows in the front seat when he peeks out the window.

"They're here! Han! They're here!" Leia announces unnecessarily. 

Han retreats to the kitchen and pours a whiskey to fortify himself. He finishes it quickly and has another before he realizes that no one has come to the door. Was it not Ben? He didn't know what car his son drives. He hasn’t seen him in years.

Leia is busy arranging the centerpiece, preoccupied. Han, carrying his tumbler, looks out the front window again. The car is still there. It's still parked in his driveway and rocking slightly. 

Han's brain realizes what he is witnessing seconds too late. _ In their driveway?! Before coming into the house!?! _

"Han, come away from the window. Give them some privacy." 

Shit, Leia knows what's happening too. Han realizes two whiskeys aren't going to be enough and heads to the kitchen to get good and drunk. He’ll need it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leia is bustles to the door to welcome the prodigal son home when the doorbell rings. When she opens the door she notices that Amilyn's signature lavender hair -- a color that Ben ridiculed as a teen (“What's her deal, Mom? She’s so weird!”) -- is disheveled. And Ben... her son she hasn't seen in years is readjusting his pants.

Refusing to be daunted by the fact that one of her oldest friends just finished boinking her son in her driveway, Leia looks up at Ben. Her baby has grown into his body -- he’s a man now. His hair is long, covering his ears. He has a scar on his face and she longs to know how it got there.

Ben’s arm is around Amilyn’s waist. Her friend’s statuesque poise allows her not only to fuck her friend’s much younger son, but to make eye contact with his _ mother _ moments later. 

Leia notices Amilyn gently elbow Ben and smile encouragingly. 

“Um, hi Mom,” he says quietly. 

Leia’s eyes fill with tears and she opens her arms, holding them out towards Ben. He leans into Leia without removing his arm from Amilyn, pulling her in with him so that the three of them end up in some bizarre group hug. Leia’s face somehow mashes into Amilyn’s breasts. 

“Hey son,” Han mutters from down the hall. His speech isn’t slurred, but Leia knows he has been drinking enough that the already flimsy filter that checks his worst instincts is sloshing in his gullet with the whiskey he has ingested. “Good to see you kid, but I don’t know if your mom can breathe.”

Leia is released from the embrace and Ben nods at his father. Leia bites her lip, grateful that her son is _ here with them _and apprehensive that something will happen to drive him away again. Because -- as Leia air kisses Amilyn and notices the purplish bruise blooming on the other woman’s collarbone -- this evening will be a goddamned minefield.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amilyn takes Ben’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly. They’re both nervous, both needing that contact to stay strong. Even after a moment of... weakness in the driveway. They walk into the dining room together and she realizes she has had many more meals here in recent years than he. She hopes Leia is generous with the wine, some liquid courage will help her continue to show the veneer of confidence she lacquered herself in to brazen out this evening.

She knows people don’t understand, that they’re talking. Leia and Han put on brave faces but the awkwardness is palpable. She can’t really explain how she ended up in this position, except that she ran into her friend's son while attending a conference across the country and realized that he had grown into a man. A conversation turned into coffee, then drinks, then dinner, and then… well... She would defy _ anyone _ who enjoys a big dick to make different choices than she had. She’s never been with anyone younger, but _ goddamn _it’s miraculous. 

When they sit at the table and Ben places his large hand on her thigh, Amilyn tosses back her glass of wine. Her mind is already filled with plans for later. She licks her lips and thanks Leia for the refilled drink. Conversation goes in fits and starts. There are awkward pauses that they trip over each other to fill, often starting and stopping at the same time. 

Ben’s hand remains on her thigh -- she never forgets that, regardless of the wine she consumes. A spark that could light a fire.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben keeps his hand on Amilyn’s leg. This evening has been a shit show, but it’s no different than he expected. He is getting antsy and his dad is shit-faced enough to be obnoxious but not shit-faced enough to pass out. He hasn’t seen Han in years but it’s surprising how though his parents have aged, so much remains the same. His mom has barely redecorated since he was last home. 

Ben is suddenly hit with a wave of inspiration. Not really bothering to be subtle, he maneuvers his arm to knock Amilyn’s wine glass into her lap. His mom echoes her exclamation of surprise. 

“Oh no!” Leia cries. “Ben, you should help her clean up, she might need to change.”

Ben grabs Amilyn’s hand and stands to lead her away from the table. “You’re so right, Mother.” His words are from a distance as they’re already well out of the room.

He hears Han chuckle as they retreat. “He can help her change, just liked she changed his diapers when he was a baby!”

“Han!” Leia hisses.

“Maybe that’s why she decided to give it a go,” Han continues. “She’d already seen his doodle.”

Ben feels himself blush and looks at Amilyn, who smirks at him. He drags her off in the direction of his childhood bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knowing full well it’s a horrible idea, Han goes off in search of Ben and Amilyn at Leia’s behest. The bathroom is empty, but he hears moans coming from Ben’s old childhood bedroom. The door is open (are they _ exhibitionists?) _ and like the way eyes are attracted to a bad car accident on the side of the road -- Han’s gaze is drawn to the outline of his son’s head between Amilyn’s spread legs. Ben is going to _ town. _

Closing his eyes, Han reaches out blindly to grasp the doorknob and shut the door. It goes smoother than it should, given his blood alcohol level.

He turns around and shuffles down the hall, back to the dining room. Amilyn’s moans echo in his ears.

“Are they ok, Han?” Leia asks. She is sitting at the table. Drinking straight from the bottle. 

“Ben... Ben’s having a muffin in his room,” Han answers. He sits down besides Leia. 

“I guess I should be thrilled my friend found a devoted lover. But I think I’d like it better if she wasn’t getting off in Ben’s childhood bedroom.”

“Well,” Han sighs. It’s not like _ we _haven’t had our share of fun in there.”

Leia exhales loudly. 

“What a night,” she finally says, at a loss for words.

“I know,” Han answers. He puts his arm around Leia’s shoulders and pulls her close, rests his chin on her head. “I know.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Han and Leia eventually fall asleep at the table. Ben and Amilyn take advantage of their slumber to tip-toe out of his room. They silently place two glasses of water and a bottle of pain relievers on the table next to their splayed arms. Amilyn leaves a note thanking them for the “lovely evening.” Ben smirks as he rests his head on her shoulder, reading what she’s written.

Ben wraps his arms around Amilyn’s middle and pulls her to him. “I think we finished what we started,” he mutters.

Amilyn cocks her head to look at him, a quizzical look in her eye.

“I don’t think we’ll be invited over for dinner again any time soon,” Ben finishes, laughing. 

Amilyn shifts her hips against Ben. “What a night,” she says. "I can think of something else that you could finish..." her voice trails off hopefully. 

Raising his eyebrows, Ben scoops down, picks her up and carries her back to his old bedroom. He kisses her soundly. “I know,” he answers. He tosses her on the bed and follows her down.


End file.
